The Wizard and the Muggle
by stunninglyaverage
Summary: Ron Weasley is the biggest player of all of Hogwarts. When Harry bets him he will fall in love with a MUGGLE, how could he refuse? No one inspires anything out of the infamous Ron Weasley.....until a woman named Hermione comes along and changes everything
1. Chapter 1

Ron

"Come on Harry, we need to get going!" Ron Weasley yelled to his best friend Harry Potter. Impatient, he was ready to go on their annual trip to Muggle London.

"Coming!" Harry yelled, finally managing to get into the car.

"So Ron, you thinking about what king of gullible Muggle girls you are going to pick up today? I mean, one day someone will figure out the secret to all of your amazing 'magic tricks'. "

"Harry, what kind of terrible person do you take me to be? They will NEVER find out that my card tricks are real magic. I'm a better magician than that. I like Muggle girls because they don't need commitment. Who needs love anyway?"

"Hey Ron, I'll make you a bet. I'm going to pick out a Muggle girl out for you. You will go on three dates with her. If you fall in love with her then you owe me 100 galleons. But if you don't find her appealing at all, then you have proven me wrong. I will never again bug you about your commitment issues. Deal?"

" Yeah mate, why don't we shake on it?" Ron said smugly shaking Harry's hand vigorously. No girl had ever gotten any emotions out of him. He was Ron Weasley, the biggest player of all Hogwarts. If none of the dashing lady wizards of Hogwarts could catch his attention, then how could a measly Muggle catch his eye? Little did he know how wrong he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry that my last chapter was so short. I didn't really know how to start. This is my first fanfic, so wish me the best of luck!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise. **

Hermione

Sighing softly into the fall air, Hermione Granger slowly made her way into her favorite muggle shop. These shops gave her fond memories of her younger years- a time when she was clueless about her magical heritage.

"Don't get me wrong Gemma, Beuxbatons is a fine school, it just isn't the right school for me. All the girls are just too snooty. I really wish that I could go to a co-ed school. Have you read _Hogwarts: A History ? _The school has such fascinating history," Hermione told her best friend, the well-known rule breaker, Gemma Doyle.

" I just don't understand your infatuation with Hogwarts. Hermione? Hello? Do you even hear me??" Gemma questioned her. Hermione stood, entranced by the most beautiful boy that she had ever seen.

Ron

"Harry, I don't know how you can possibly think that you could win this bet. No muggle girl could ever steal my heart."

" We'll see mate," Harry told his red-haired best friend. "I think I know just the kind of girl that will catch your eye. Don't think I don't know the thing you have for brunettes that have that smart aura around them.

" So Harry, who"ll it be? That blond with that extremely low cut top? That red-head with the white teeth?"

"No. I'm thinking her friend next to her. The brunette."

Ron couldn't help but gulp down a large piece of air. Why did Harry have to know him so well? Why did he have to pick the most beautiful girl in the room? It might be a little harder to win this bet than he had once thought.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that it's still really short.( Sorry Lennon's Girl. I really am trying though.) Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this, but bear with me. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I am not JK Rowling under a false name. **

Ron

"Go on Ron, it's about time you finally plucked up the courage to talk to her. I don't think that I've ever seen you so nervous just looking at a girl before," Harry told his befuddled best friend. Ron had had his mouth open for several moments too long. " I think it's time you showed her one of your 'just like magic' tricks now."

" What? Sorry, I didn't catch any of that."

"Ha ha Ron," Harry told the man with a light shove. " Never fear! I even remembered to pack your cards for you!"

" Well, here goes," Ron thought with a mixture of dread and excitement in the pit his stomach. " I guess it's now or never."

Hermione

" Hermione, I suggest that you don't look over in that direction. He's coming this way right now," Gemma said to a very nervous Hermione. The red-haired gentleman walked over with joy in his step.

"Hi, I'm Ron and I would like to show you a few magic tricks. Care to watch," he questioned the slightly bushy-haired female.

" I would love to," Hermione responded with a bit too much enthusiasm. She had not seen a muggle magician before and was quite eager to see how they performed their magic. And it didn't hurt that the man standing before her looked like an Irish God.

" Well, pick a card, any card, and watch it disappear right before your very eyes." Hermione warily picked a card. How exactly would he make her card disappear? Out of nowhere Hermione's card suddenly vanished out of thin air. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. A Vanishing Charm??

"Wow. It's almost like real magic," she said to him with laughter dancing in her eyes. And it really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry. I went to camp, broke my finger, and had to get surgery on it. Right now I am typing to you with one hand.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ron

"So, I'm Ron. What's your name?" Ron questioned in eager anticipation. What was it about this girl that made him so nervous?

"Hi, I'm Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said placing her small hand into his rather large one. He couldn't help but think how small and delicate her hand felt.

His heart thumping, he finally plucked up some courage. "So, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Hermione

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his statement. "Do you always do this right after you show a girl a magic trick?"

I heard his friend behind him softly cough. It sounded strangely similar to "Only the pretty ones."

I decided I didn't need Ron's answer. With very little hesitation she answered "Of course. Just give me your number and we can set up a time and place later." Taking the slip of paper from his hand I felt more excited than I had in a long time.

" So, do you wanna make this interesting?" Gemma asked with a playful tone in her voice. Uh-oh. That could only mean one thing. "Let's make a bet. I bet that Ron will be able to figure out that you are a wizard in no time. If you can convince him that you're a muggle within 3 dates, I will never again pester you about shopping/ Deal?"

Hmmm... "Alright. You have yourself a deal."


End file.
